Boxes
) Keeping the supplies ( ) |appearances = Bendy and the Ink Machine * All chapters Boris and the Dark Survival }} are objects designed for opening, located around the areas within the Cycle. Half of many boxes can be opened, but some do not as if permanently locked. Furthermore, some boxes can include items to obtain. Description There are four kinds of boxes: * Trunks '''- These large chests are big enough to have several amounts of objects fit in. * '''Toolboxes - Smaller boxes with tiny spaces and only fit with fewer objects. * Cardboard boxes - Boxes used for keeping the film reels. * Supplies box - Box used by Boris to store his supplies in Boris and the Dark Survival. Locations Bendy and the Ink Machine * In Chapter 1: Moving Pictures: ** A chest can be found in the Ink Machine's room, noticed by the glow. Opening it will reveal one of the dry cells, and a gear that will later be obtained for the break room. ** An openable toolbox is located within the Dissection Room and the area at the end of the basement. Opening both of each reveals an unobtainable bone. * In Chapter 2: The Old Song: ** A toolbox is found on the desk next to Jack Fain's audio log located from the flooded sewers through the Boiler Room pathway. Opening this toolbox actually reveals nothing. * In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall: ** A chest is found within the bedroom of the safehouse. It will not open until Henry goes to the objective of collecting Bacon Soup for Boris. Going back to the room and then opening the chest will reveal the can of Bacon Soup along with other unobtainable stuff like a mining helmet, a Bendy book, etc. ** After giving Boris a bowl of cooked Bacon Soup, he will pull out a toolbox that includes a missing handle bar for Henry to use for opening the safehouse's exit door. There are also several amounts of small gears inside this toolbox. ** Around the later locations (e.g: Trailer Room and Inner Chamber), some chests and toolboxes are also openable, but all of them are empty. .]] * In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders: ** Outside of the lounge & hideout, there is a chest that can be opened. The chest reveals the Bacon Soup can and a miner hat. ** There is another chest found in the Maintenance room. However, the chest does not open until after witnessing the fight between Ink Bendy and the Projectionist. Going back up to the Maintenance room's balcony, opening the chest reveals the alternate wheel that will later be used for the Ink Maker in the final boss battle against Brute Boris at the chapter's end, so the plunger will be used instead of the Gent pipe in battle. * In Chapter 5: The Last Reel: ** Next to Thomas Connor's audio tape inside Gent Home Office is a toolbox that has a Boris plush inside. ** In the Film Vault, there are various cardboard boxes, but only two of them can be opened: one with a music radio (which plays Lonely Angel / I'll Be Your Angel) inside, and another that have only some reels and an ink blob inside that the player has to interact with to continue the story. Boris and the Dark Survival In Boris and the Dark Survival, the boxes serve the purpose of storage for Boris The Wolf after he collected all the items from the randomly generated level. Box types Batim-trunkrender.png|Trunk Batim-toolboxrender.png|Toolbox Batim-cardboardboxrender.png|Cardboard box Batim-supplieschestrender.png|Supplies chest Gallery Shot03.png|The supply chest from the opening intro of Boris and the Dark Survival. Category:Objects Category:BATIM objects Category:BATDS objects